unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Y8
Y8 is a website with MANY, MANY shames to play for free online. It was founded by the past and present Fuhrers of Germany. Y8 has a lot of shames on it. A LOT, a LOT of shames. Exactly how many shames is that?! OVER OVER 9000! The shames on Y8 range from girly shames like Elsa's Frozen Brain Surgery to North Korean propaganda like any shame with "Sue" in the title. History In 2006, Darwin Watterson, Gary the Snail, Benson, Albert Einstein, Bob the Builder, Vendetta Williams, Hitler's Clone and the Baby Sun came up with an idea to create a website that would have many, MANY shames, including pointless and bad shames that were supposedly for children, especially "girls". They succeeded and created Y8, named for the fact that there were 8 original founders. Before Y8 was the cringe-filled girly shame site it is today, the domain was just a porn site in the early 2000s, then something for ads. Kim Jong-il joined the Y8 shame developing team in 2007 with his series of shames known as "Sue". The shames revolved around a pink-haired girl with purple eyes. They were so hard that they became some of the most hated shames in the whole wide world. He admitted in 2010 that the Sue shames were just created as propaganda. Y8 almost deleted them from the site, but then a bunch of little girls got so angry that they caused a rebellion outside the Y8 headquarters in Kids Country. Y8 chose not to rid the site of the "beloved" shames. Y8 recruited Beast Boy to join its team of shame developers in 2012. They mostly got Beast Boy to join Y8 just to stop its rival sites from stealing its shames. Freddy Fazbear joined their team in 2013. In 2013, Y8 formed an alliance with Agnes Games, an unpopular shaming site founded by stupid people. The alliance caused Y8 and Agnes Games to become more popular. Together, they created some of the most hated shames in the world, including Minion Emergency, Dora's Injection Learning, and more. To this day, Y8 continues to produce the worst shames ever to exist, and infect computers with viruses disguised as "shames". Rivals Y8 has many other girly shaming sites for rivals, such as Didi Games (who steals shames from Y8), and Star Sue (a South Korean site that always tries to one-up Y8). As you probably know, Y8 has recruited Beast Boy to stop them. It does have two girly shame sites which are its allies: A10, GirlsGoGames, and of course Agnes Games. Notable Shames *Pink Sparkle World, the first ever shame created by Y8 in 2006. *Minion Emergency *Beast Boy: The Shame *The Sue series of shames *This Shame Is Not a Virus *Pregnant Sofia The First *Humbah's Adventure *Mabel at the Doctor (NOTE: Mabel Pines tried to coax Y8 into removing this shame about her but they wouldn't) *Starfire Dressup *OPERATE NOW!!! *PETA Shames (mostly that Super Chick Sisters one) *Baby Hazel games Category:Pointless Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Stuff Category:Companies Category:Websites Category:Dangerous Websites Category:Computer Viruses Category:Y8 Category:Germany Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Stupid Shames Category:Boring Category:Cringe Category:Shaming Websites